Fairy Troubles
by Dewdrop
Summary: This is my first Ella fic, its about a fairy/elf girl. In it is action, romance, confusion, chaos, and...you get the picture. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: A look into the past  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok this is only my second fic, and my first attempt at an action/adventure one. Sorry if it really sucks. I know it is like RREEAALLYYYY boring in the prologue, but I had to write that so you people would understand the plot and get background info on Cassia, my little angel. *snorts in laughter*  
  
  
  
If I don't get enough reviews I won't continue. Please review...I want to know what I'm doing wrong.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Everything except Prince Andrew and Cassia belong to Gail Carson Levine. I am not trying to plagiarize. I might add more of my own characters later on in the story, I don't know.  
  
On with it already!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am a fairy. I always was a fairy. But years ago something happened that changed my life forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
8 years ago...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I was sitting on my throne, chatting with my mother. I was the Princess of the Fairies. At the time I was just 7 years old, and I didn't know how to use my magic very well. My most treasured item was the gold chain Mother gave me as a baby. It had a beautiful blue-green stone on it, and was the same colors as my eyes. Mother said it had a lot of protective spells on it.  
  
  
  
Now you see, I am half fairy, half elf. My mother was the Queen of the Fairies, and my father was an elf. When I was born, the Council found out that I was part elf, and arrested my mother for treason. The fairies and the elves were at war, and it was considered treason to talk or communicate with any of them. And you can imagine what happened when they found out Mother had an elf-child. Mother had to marry a fairy, since the Council said the fairies needed a "proper king" and not my father-an elf. My mother got released soon after that, but people said her reign was cursed.  
  
  
  
All the seven years I lived at the Fairy Palace I was looked down upon. I was considered a "greenie". The higher-ranked fairies shunned me, and I didn't have any friends my own age because the fairy children feared me. No one would talk to me, so I got very lonely, but my mother still treated me like a princess. She made me wear all these expensive dresses, and, though they didn't want to serve me, I had many ladies and maids. I actually liked being a princess, but a lot of fairies thought I was snobby.   
  
  
  
I wanted to leave the Fairy Palace. I hated being shunned, and I hated wearing dresses all the time. But Mother made me. I wanted to go on an adventure far away from the Palace, and not come back for a very long time. Little did I know that I would get my wish, very soon.  
  
  
  
One day I was secretly visiting my father, who lived in the Forgotten Forest. He had been banished from the Elvin kingdom. Mother decided that I should see my father once in awhile, so she and I journeyed into the forest about once a month. Except Mother didn't know I was going that day.  
  
  
  
I saw him sitting in his home, and crude space hollowed into a big boulder. He was tending his fire, adding more logs to it. I wandered into the hollow.  
  
  
  
"My beautiful Cassia, what are you doing here? Why did your mother let you away from the Palace?" Father said.  
  
  
  
"Daddy, I came to see you!" I answered while he enveloped me in a hug. He buried his nose in my golden-blonde hair, and was content to just sit there like that for a while.  
  
  
  
"So how is your mother doing?" Father asked.  
  
  
  
"She's doing well. She misses you a lot-she said you are a lot nicer than that idiot she had to marry. Daddy, he gave me a time out when I ran in the hallway! He is so mean!" I pouted.  
  
  
  
"Shhhhhh, honey, its alright." I wriggled out of his arms. Then I decided to take a short walk. "Where are you going, honey?" Father asked, seeing that I was leaving his small home.  
  
  
  
"I'm just going for a walk. I want to go down to the creek."  
  
  
  
"Ok, but don't dawdle too much. I want you back to the palace soon."  
  
  
  
"Yes Father," I said, and I left. I walked slowly down the hill into a ravine. At the bottom of it and a little ways to the right was the creek. I had named it Mosquito Creek, since whenever I went there I got bit by tons of the little bugs.  
  
  
  
Soon I was at the edge of the creek. Father had built a small bridge over it so I could cross it without getting my skirts and shoes wet. I decided I would cross the bridge, since there is a raspberry bush a few yards away from the creek. I was just reaching down to grab one when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I stood still, and tried to hear it again. Nothing. So I continued picking the raspberries when I heard it again, but closer. This time I started panicking. I was terribly afraid of ogres, and they lived in the far side of the Elvin Kingdom, in their Fens, but occasionally wandered into the woods in search of food.  
  
  
  
Once again the noise stopped. By then I was pretty freaked out. I thought I had better go back to Father's home. I picked up my skirts and started back across the bridge.   
  
  
  
I was just reaching the other side when I heard quick footsteps behind me. I didn't even look back-I just ran as fast as I could. My skirts proved to be a nuisance. They kept getting caught on sticks, and the dainty slippers I wore were no good for running. Soon they were worn through, and I kicked them off.  
  
  
  
I had trouble going up the hill. Being only seven, my legs weren't very long or strong yet. I wasn't able to run very quickly.  
  
  
  
I listened really hard, and again I heard the footsteps behind me, but now they were even closer. By then I was at the top of the hill and dashing to Father's hollow. I reached it out of breath and all muddy.  
  
  
  
"Cassia, what happened?" Father looked at me worriedly, taking in my messy hair, ripped skirts, and bare feet.  
  
  
  
"Oh Daddy!" I cried. "There was something following me out there! I think I outran it, but it still might be coming after me! I think it wants to hurt me!"  
  
  
  
"Alright, you just stay here while I take a look. I'm sure it's just an animal."  
  
  
  
That was the last words I ever heard him say. A few seconds later I heard a gasp, some words I couldn't understand, and then something heavy falling to the ground. I peeked around the edge of the boulder.  
  
  
  
Outside I saw a short man with brown and blue robes. He looked like a fairy, but it was hard to tell because of his mud-streaked body and torn clothes. He looked like he hadn't had a bath in a month. I also saw my father on the ground, motionless.  
  
  
  
"Ahhh, there's the little elf. I thought I'd find you here," he rasped. "And now I will have my revenge on you and your mother for associating with an enemy. You, my dear, will die!"  
  
  
  
I stepped back into Father's hollow. My blue-green eyes widened. Who was this strange man, and why did he kill Father? I supposed he had some kind of magic. Father was a very skilled fighter and hunter and would never lose to someone like this man.  
  
  
  
I grabbed a long stick from the woodpile in the corner. I grasped it, gathered all my courage and took a step into the clearing.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you think you can hurt me with that? I happen to be a powerful wizard, and will now kill you just as I did your father," he laughed crazily. With that he pointed his fingers at me and muttered a few words I couldn't understand. I could see pearly light gathering at his fingertips, the light getting brighter and brighter. After a final word to conclude his spell the man sent light shooting towards me. When it hit me there was a loud explosion, then a bright flash of light, and all I remember after that was falling into darkness..........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I awoke on a soft bed with fluffy pillows. I sat straight up and looked at my surroundings.  
  
  
  
I was in a large room with white walls. There were many beds lined up on two of the walls. There was only one small window in the whole room. On a third wall was a fireplace, counter area, and some cabinets. A tired-looking lady was serving soup to the occupants of the other beds. I decided I was in a sickroom of some sort.  
  
  
  
The lady walked towards me. She said, "Good afternoon. How are you feeling?"   
  
  
  
"Ummm.....fine. But where in the world am I?"  
  
  
  
"My dear, you are in Kyrria, in a town called Jenn," The lady told me.   
  
  
  
"Uh, how did I get here?" I asked dumbly.  
  
  
  
"The young Prince Andrew found you laying in an alley. He and his knights took you here because you had a nasty looking gash in your head." I reached up, and sure enough, there was a thick bandage on the side of my head. "He had to leave, but he said to tell you when you woke up that he hopes you feel better."  
  
  
  
"Thanks. When can I leave?" I questioned.  
  
  
  
"I would rather have you stay here one more night, but you can leave now if you're in a big hurry to get home," the lady said.  
  
  
  
"Ok, I think I'll do that. Thanks for your hospitality and everything." I said as I stood up to leave. Immediately I felt dizzy and sick and I fell into darkness once again...........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For the next seven years I lived on the streets. When I wasn't able to find a job I picked pockets to get money for food. For a long time I was a waitress at a local restaurant. I learned many fighting techniques, using daggers, swords, and sometimes my bare hands and feet. I became very skilled, and it's a good thing since I always had to defend myself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to the present...........8 years later  
  
  
  
Ok that's the end of the prologue. I know it was REALLY boring...but it gets better(in my opinion, but that doesn't really count because I wrote it...) Oh well. I'll get the next chapter out ASAP...but with school starting soon I don't know how soon that will be.  
  
  
  
Please review. I won't continue if I don't get enough reviews, and I also want to know what I'm doing wrong. Please yell at me CONSTRUCTIVELY (how can you yell constructively???) so I can fix my mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Thanks ya'll ~Dewdrop~ Ü ü  



	2. Chapter 1: a fight in the city

Chapter 1: Fight in the city  
  
  
Here's chapter one, not very exciting. But it will get better, and the Ella part is coming up. Sorry if this sucks.  
Oh I forgot to say in the prologue that nothing except this lame plot belongs to me so don't sue me I have no money.....I just spent it all on new clothes for school! Enjoy.  
  
  
I was walking in the marketplace in Jenn. There were people lined up along the streets. I saw people lined up along the street, and I wondered what all the fuss was about. I heard some snatches of conversation from the townspeople.  
  
"I hear.....Prince Andrew, and.......visit to all.......Kyrria, and....."  
  
"It's the Prince.......come to.......supplies..."  
  
"Now why would........here? .......too important......people like us."  
Then I stopped listening to people, and I looked down the road. I stood on my tiptoes to get a better view. Sure enough, there was a group of horses, and on them were some important-looking men. I saw a very well-dressed young man that looked about two years older than me in the middle of a cluster of men wearing armor and bearing swords. They looked dignified, as if they ruled the world. Soldiers, I guessed.  
As they passed where I was standing, I heard some shouting behind a building. I turned to look, as many others did, and I saw about 20 people dressed in all black and masks on run towards the road. They carried swords and daggers, and various other weapons I didn't recognize. They looked like bandits....very angry bandits.  
"This is for the commoners!" One of them shouted. They were just reaching the road, and running towards the men with horses. The people in black were drawing their swords and daggers. I watched as they raced towards the soldiers, who were drawing their swords. CRASH!!! Two of the swords banged together. The young man who I guessed was the Prince started towards one of the bandits, but a man in armor stopped him. He didn't want the Prince to get injured. As soon as the man let go of the Prince's arm, I saw his head fly off. Not pleasant.  
The soldiers were outnumbered, and getting beat. Most of the corpses littering the ground belonged to the soldiers. There were only about three bandit deaths. Finally the only ones standing were the Prince and some bandits. The bandits were advancing on him hungrily. The gleam of death shone in their eyes. He may be a prince and an excellent swordsman, but there was no way that he could kill off all those bandits on his own.  
Suddenly a shout rang out into the town. Before I knew what I was doing I had grabbed two of my hidden daggers from my clothes and rushed out to the Prince's aid. WOOSH!!! Two of the bandits were dead, and I was finding more daggers while the attackers looked around stupidly.  
I dodged a sword thrust and slit another man's throat. I was splattered with blood. The Prince had killed 3 bandits in their confusion. I reached for my last dagger. Just then I felt something sharp in my side and I immediately got dizzy and lightheaded. But I had to go on. I looked down to see how bad my wound was when I saw a blue flash of light. I thought it came from my necklace, but I fell unconscious before I could be sure........  
  
I awoke in a cart. Well, I thought it was a cart because of all the bouncing and jumbling of the thing. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. I felt a sharp pain in my side. I reached down and felt a bandage going around my torso. Then I tried to lift my head. I saw a man with brown hair sitting in the corner of the cart, sleeping. I recognized him as the Prince.....now what was his name.....Alex? Anthony? Oh yeah, it's Andrew. Prince Andrew. His expensive clothing was ripped and had both mud and blood splattered all over it.  
I tried to pull myself into a sitting position. I scooted back to the rear of the cart, and, leaning myself against it, was able to sit up. The Prince, hearing my efforts, woke with a jerk. He looked around, as if he didn't know where he was. Seeing me, he said, "Thank you for saving me out there. If it wasn't for you I'd be dead right now."  
I didn't know what to say to him "Umm, thanks, I guess," I said uncomfortably.  
"So what's your name? I'm Andrew," he told me.  
"I'm Cassia. And aren't you the Prince?"  
He sighed, "Yes, when I can't avoid it." He looked sad for a moment. "So do you have any clue where we are or where we're headed?"  
"No. I was hoping you would know that, your Majesty," I said.  
"I don't know either. But it looks like we're headed back to Frell, judging by the farmland. And please call me Andy." I had no clue where we were. I had never been out of Jenn in my whole life, other than when I lived at the Fairy Palace. But that didn't even seem like of importance anymore-I hadn't been there for so long. "Wait a minute while I ask the driver," he said. He got up and turned around. I heard muffled conversation.   
Finally the Prince turned around. "Well, Cassia, we're headed for the Palace of Kyrria, in Frell. We should be there by tonight."  
"But Andy, how did I get here? Last thing I knew I slitting some bandit's throats. Why am I here?" I said.  
"I'm getting to that. What I remember is someone charging towards the bandits after all my knights got killed. That must've been you. Then I saw you killing them off like flies. I killed a few. But where did you learn to fight like that?"  
"I'll tell you when you finish your story. What happened next?" I prompted.  
"Well, then you got a sword jabbed into your side. You fell unconscious, and I was able to kill the two bandits that were still alive. Next I directed the townspeople to clean your wound. I don't remember much after that.  
"But when I asked the driver he said that I fainted. He was told to take two horses and a cart and take us back to Frell, where we'd get properly cleaned up. He also said that he'd never seen anyone fight as well as you do. Now how did you learn to fight?"  
"A townsperson taught me. He was the owner of the local inn, and he taught me a few moves to defend myself." I neglected to mention that I often needed to use those move on guards after I'd been caught picking pockets. Very rarely was I caught, but it happened occasionally. "Some I made up, some I saw others do and I taught myself how to do them," I said.  
"Wow. You're super with daggers. Well, I guess you should get some sleep. You lost a lot of blood from you injury. I don't want you getting sick," the Prince said.   
Obediently I lay down. My last thoughts were, Wow, he's definitely the nicest person I've met. I hope I get to know him better! With that I drifted off to sleep.   
  
That's the end of chapter one folks. More will come out as soon as I can....and if you people like it enough :::looks up hopefully, sees people booing, chucks her computer out the window::: Oh well I tried.  
  



End file.
